


救赎第二部第12章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 润玉 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第二部第12章

第12章   
　　验心石变色了！  
　　魔尊魔后尚未将血滴在石上，血从何来？  
　　满殿狼藉，鲜血淋漓，从殿内一直洒到殿外。众人不由得想到了那个踽踽独行、失魂落魄的背影。  
　　“是天帝的血……”不知是谁低低说了一句。  
　　众人登时将头垂得更低了，只敢用眼角余光觑着魔尊的衣袍。谁知这一觑，更让他们恨不得当场自剜双目。  
　　只见魔尊臂上衣袍破损，狭长的伤口上不断有血珠渗出。  
　　众人屏声敛气，目光交汇，彼此心照不宣。  
　　魔尊似也感觉到了异样，左掌在右臂上一抚，怔怔瞧着指尖那抹鲜红沉默不语。  
　　擎城王咳嗽一声，从燎原君手中接过验心石，“验心石虽已变色，却不是因尊上魔后之血而变色。”他活了这么多年，辅佐过三代魔尊，还是头一次遇到这种事。但他若不开口，还有何人能收拾这残局，“此时六界宾客仍在外面静候，尊上是要继续大婚，还是另择吉日？”  
　　若要继续大婚，就必要过验心石这一关。但一颗真心又怎能剖成两半，就算再验上百次、千次也是徒劳无益。  
　　魔尊侧头看向身旁，凤冠霞帔、脸罩红巾的女子凝立不动，只肩头微微颤抖。  
　　他沉吟道：“大婚……”  
　　“尊上。”鎏英打断了他的话，“如今殿上一片狼藉，魔后也受了惊吓，不如尊上移步殿后稍作歇息，待属下将此处整理妥当后再议不迟。”  
　　“卞城公主此言不错。”彦佑从外面进来，依旧是那副懒洋洋的模样，“出了这么大的事，六界宾客也需安抚。”  
　　魔尊应允，与魔后携手行到殿后歇息。  
　　妖娘们服侍魔后盥洗梳妆，又焚香洒扫去除污秽，最后送上饭食茶点躬身退下。  
　　“未能防备周全，是我对不住你。”魔尊撩起她鬓边碎发，将之拢到耳后。“本尊既已许下承诺，就必会给你一个风光的大婚。”  
　　穗禾眸光澄澈如水，“旭凤，你怎不将寰谛凤翎赠予我？”  
　　魔尊动作一顿，强笑道：“有我在你身边，何需寰谛凤翎？”  
　　穗禾深深看着他，“若我一定要呢？”  
　　怀中金翎颤动，他按住那处，心头空茫。穗禾在他落难时不离不弃，拼死相护。他们无论容貌、出身，或是家世、阅历，都无一不配。她爱他，他应该也是爱她的。他们天造地设，是这世上最般配的一对。  
　　但为何这根小小翎羽重若千钧，让他递不出去？  
　　穗禾拉下他的手，“你能将寰谛凤翎给天帝，却不能给我。”她退开两步，沉沉看着旭凤，“旭凤，我最后一次问你，你心中到底爱谁？”  
　　嘴巴可以说谎，心却骗不了人。润玉的一身伤痕在他眼前缭绕不去，润玉那双哀伤无望的眼眸在脑海中挥之不去。  
　　他以掌抚额，五指遮住双眼，低低笑了出来。  
　　“在我心中一直有一个人。”他飒然起身，眸中华彩流转，宛如万千星辰坠入其中，再无半点迷茫，“但那个人，不是你。”  
　　干脆利落，字字锥心。  
　　穗禾踉跄后退，大笑出声，“果然啊！”她揭下头顶珠冠，掌中抓一把珍珠。神力过处，珍珠化作粉末，簌簌而下。  
　　旭凤沉声道：“是我对不住你。无论你要什么，我必倾尽所有为你取来。”  
　　穗禾定定看着他，“无论什么？”她步步紧逼，“倘若我要你娶我为妻呢？倘若我要你杀了天帝呢？”  
　　旭凤沉默片刻，轻轻的道：“你明知我会作何回答，为何还要问？”  
　　穗禾冷笑，“放心，我虽然爱你至深，却也不屑要施舍来的爱情。相敬如宾、貌似神离，这样的婚姻我不要。我穗禾宁愿如烟花般转瞬即逝，也要过得轰轰烈烈，光辉灿烂。”  
　　她下巴一抬，满脸傲气，“我要你昭告六界，是我穗禾不屑嫁于魔尊，而不是魔尊弃我而去。天地辽阔，想娶我的人多如过江之卿。我只盼你日后不要后悔。”  
　　旭凤目光诚挚，笑得温馨，“多谢你。”话音刚落，怀中寰谛凤翎发出淡淡金光，他眉头一蹙，面色冷凝。  
　　穗禾心知肚明，能让旭凤失态的只有两个人，一个是锦觅，一个就是天帝。  
　　她眼眶发热，心头酸胀，赶紧背转身去，不让旭凤瞧见自己落泪的姿态。“去吧，别让自己后悔。”一道金光从她身边擦过，转瞬没入天际。一行清泪从她脸上滑落，“旭凤，愿你一生安泰，喜乐无忧。”  
　　“你处处为他着想，可曾为自己想过半分？”水波浮动，一名白衫男子踏水而来，站在她身后。  
　　“又是你。”穗禾柳眉一蹙，七翎扇已握在手中。  
　　彦佑本能后退了一步，不知想到什么硬生生止了脚步，“你别以为我打不过你，先前是我让你的。”  
　　穗禾右手做势一挥，彦佑连忙举袖护住头脸。  
　　“胆小如鼠。”穗禾忍俊不住，赶紧抿紧唇角将笑意压了下去。“你若是担心我痴缠旭凤，大可不必。”她收起七翎扇，“我堂堂羽族公主还不至于这么自轻自贱。等着吧，我定会给自己办一个风风光光的婚礼，比天帝大婚更盛大，比魔尊大婚更隆重。”  
　　“好极，我也看他们两个十分不顺眼。一不做二不休，不如我们抢在他们之前把婚礼办了吧！”  
　　“我们？”穗禾挑眉，“你是你，我是我，再敢胡说，我就把你扔到瓶里泡药酒。”  
　　彦佑拉住她袖子，一副小媳妇样，“既是婚礼，总不能没有新郎。我彦佑风姿卓越、玉树临风、器宇轩昂、温柔多情。不如公主委屈一点，把我收了吧？”  
　　穗禾冷哼，“你不怕我再利用你一次？”  
　　彦佑笑得温柔，“甘之如饴。”  
　　穗禾把衣袖扯回，“我的心已给了旭凤，绝不会爱上你。”  
　　彦佑握住她的手，“无妨，仙途漫漫，我会一直陪着你。”  
　　穗禾甩开他的手，转身离开，再不与他多说一句话。  
　　彦佑痴痴看着她的背影，心头苦涩。果然还是不行吗，日复一日的温柔守候，终究比不过旭凤一个眼神。  
　　忽然穗禾停下脚步，侧头睨他，倨傲的道：“还不跟上来？”  
　　彦佑一怔，继而狂喜，大步追了上去。用力的，紧紧的握住穗禾的手。  
　　禹疆宫内春风和煦，浓情蜜意，忘川河畔却正在进行一场殊死争斗。  
　　旭凤赶到时，正见到一抹白色的身影自空中坠落。  
　　他飞身而上，展开羽翼将那人牢牢护在怀中。  
　　润玉脸色惨白，双目紧闭，眉间一点金光若隐若现，那是元灵消散的征兆。  
　　身后狂风大作，夹杂着尖利的婴儿啼哭声。他头也不回，反手一剑挥出。那不知名的妖兽不知被伤到了哪里，发出一声凄惨的嚎叫。  
　　他一手揽住润玉的腰，一手按住他眉心，徐徐降落。待双足落地时，润玉元神已稳定下来。  
　　“怎么回事？”狭长凤眼一挑，一一扫过地上众人，“破军，你来说。”  
　　破军无奈，只能顶着一干魔众杀人似的眼神硬着头皮道：“禀尊上，我们见天帝势单力孤，本想给他个教训，没想到刚动手，九婴就忽然冒出来了。”  
　　旭凤轻轻一笑，似清风夹着细雨落于面上，让人心头发冷。“以众欺寡，落井下石，本尊麾下，果然个个都是英雄。”  
　　众人被刺得张口结舌，反驳不得。  
　　旭凤抬眸往上一看，九婴在空中甩动长尾，九个头颅齐齐吞吐水火，狰狞无比。  
　　他将润玉往破军怀里一塞，“照顾好他。”  
　　众人眼前一花，旭凤已飞到天上，遥遥和九婴对峙。  
　　一道烈火朝他喷来，他身形未动，任凭全身被火焰笼罩。说来也奇怪，那火烧得炙烈，却连他的袍角都未曾灼焦一分。他立于火中，唇角一弯，“在本尊面前玩火，你还嫩了些。”  
　　话音方落，火焰陡然翻腾，烈焰直冲云际。那冲天火舌却不是方才的艳红色，而是冰蓝幽冷，宛如忘川河上的幢幢鬼火。  
　　九婴却像见到了极其恐怖的事物，它发出一声尖利的嚎叫，长尾一甩便要逃走。  
　　旭凤右手一挥，火焰如臂指使，轰的一声朝九婴击去。  
　　它垂死挣扎，其余头颅竭力吐出洪水企图扑灭火焰。说来也奇怪，那火遇到了水，反倒附于其上越燃越烈。  
　　“这就是火神之威。”众魔将被那明亮的火焰灼得睁不开眼睛，他们合力也苦斗不过的九婴，在尊上手中却不堪一击。  
　　火中不断传出鳞片爆裂声，皮肉烧焦的气味越来越浓，渐渐变成一股恶臭，让人闻之欲呕。  
　　旭凤眉尖一蹙，右手一挥收了火焰，“如此太费事了。”  
　　九婴死里逃生，口中吐出一道闪电击向他面门，同时硕大的身躯化作一团黑雾朝北方逃去。谁知堪堪逃出三丈便撞到一道水障，它疼痛难忍，惊怒交加，现出身形朝旭凤嘶嘶吐气。  
　　“本尊方才忽然想到，原来司水之力还可这样用。”他右手微抬，五指似张似屈。  
　　比起方才的烈焰撩人，此时天空平静得骇人。无风、无雷、无火，亦无水。  
　　但九婴却仿佛正在承受巨大的痛苦，它拼命撞击结界，发出惨烈的婴儿啼哭声，九个头颅疯狂的吞吐火焰，到最后竟互相撕咬起来。  
　　它皮下似有什么在缓缓涌动，忽然一簇鲜血冲破鳞片喷涌出来，接着是第二簇，第三簇……顷刻之间，它全身血肉模糊，只剩一张皮囊在扭动。  
　　众人尽皆骇然，天下之水莫不在其掌中，哪怕深藏体内的血液也逃脱不得。这份神力，就是当年的水神也难望其项背吧！  
　　旭凤手掌一翻，一朵火莲在他掌中冉冉升起，晶莹剔透宛如琉璃。  
　　结界撤除的刹那，漫天火雨淅沥落下，美不胜收。  
　　琉璃净火能祛除一切邪祟，九婴之血没有沾染魔界半分土地。身死魂灭，重归深渊。  
　　风停云歇，一切如故。  
　　润玉慢慢睁开眼睛，古朴雅致的摆设，这里不是璇玑宫。他一惊起身，却听到脚踝处发出铁链碰撞声。  
　　猛的掀开被子，一条细细的银色锁链系在他足上，上面刻满了繁复咒文。  
　　“醒了？”旭凤一手执扇，一手支颐，正斜坐在椅上慵懒的看着他。  
　　


End file.
